The 8th Homunculus
by Storm Caleum
Summary: People say that there were 7 deadly sins of mankind, that is a lie they use to cover up the eighth one. My name is Acedia, the sin that neglects to take care of something that one should do. This is my story. I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST (process of being re written)
1. Chapter 1

Snowflakes were falling outside, drifting in the air until they hit the ground. I always liked snowflakes; they were like fluffy, white cotton balls that melt once they reach your skin.

I heard my name being called by Envy, my annoying older brother. He probably wanted a rematch in the "Shape Shifting Ability Contest." It was a weird contest that Father suggested towards Envy and I. He wanted to see which one of us is better at our shape shifting abilities and Envy, being Envy, was jealous of father thinking that my shape shifting abilities were on par with his, so, anytime that we weren't carrying out orders for Father, Envy and I would always have this contest.

I heard Envy call my name again, but this time, it was followed by a chain of colourful, swear words. I knew that I should head down to the main room now, but, I'm Acedia, the homunculus that neglects to do what she is supposed to do.

I wondered when Envy was going to barge into my room and drag me to the main room, where my brothers, sister and father were gathered to judge the contest. Right after that train of thought, the door to my room burst open and in the doorframe, stood a pissed off Envy.

"Well, I was wondering when you would barge in here, what's up?" I said innocently and sat on my bed.

I could see Envy, shaking in anger, hands clenched at his sides and his entire body burning up in red from anger.

"You should know!" Envy screeched.

I held my hands over my ears, hoping to shut out his voice, but, no one is ever that lucky.

"Geez, Envy, could you be any louder?" I said, sarcasm leaking through my voice with every word I spoke.

"Louder, louder?!" Envy yelled through clenched teeth and I, being the smarter one out of the two of us, ran.

Yep, I ran. I'm not going to stick around a yelling, rampaging Envy, and not get killed. I ran through the network of tunnels that our house had and appeared in the main room, seeing all my brothers except Envy, my sister Lust and Father.

"So, why is everyone gathered around here?" I smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of my head.

"Acedia, what have you done this time?" Father asked from his chair with the weird wires attached to it.

I opened my mouth to speak when "You runt! When I get my hands on you, you are going to regret the day you were created!" Interrupted what I was about to say, and judging by how loud the voice was, id say that it was about a hundred feet from the main room.

"Hide me!" I cried and hid behind Gluttony, one of my favourite brothers. It was always easy to relate to Gluttony as he acts very childish, like me.

"Acedia, why are you hiding from big brother Envy?" Gluttony said cutely and turned his head sideways to see what I was doing.

"Envy is being a jerk, trying to chase me around the house." I replied. I saw Envy walk into the room, panting and looking around; I did the universal sign to be quite and continued to hide behind Gluttony, who, by now, looked confused as ever.

"Where is she?" Envy said, panting from trying to chase me around the house.

"Who?" Sloth asked very slowly, his speech slightly slurred and his head slightly cocked to the side, signalling his confusion.

"Acedia, she is hiding behind Gluttony." Wrath said and looked at me, hiding behind Gluttony with his ultimate eye. Greed has an ultimate shield as hard as diamonds, Pride can control shadows and Wrath… has the ultimate eye, what kind of messed up power is that?

"Wrath, you jerk!" I screamed as Envy chased me around the room, around all the wires, homunculi and Father.

"You made me run around the whole house, trying to find you, and you were in the main room all along?!" Envy yelled and continued to chase me.

My brothers and sister groaned at our childish behaviour, though they should be used to it by now, Envy and I have done this routine since we were created.

"It's not my fault you're a homunculus who doesn't have stamina!" I shouted back at him while climbing up our lazy brother Sloth. Envy followed in hot pursuit.

"Why are you two climbing on me?" Sloth lazily asked, not really caring that he had two people using him as a jungle gym.

"I'm trying to catch her!" and an "I'm trying to escape him!" were shouted at the same time.

"Enough!" That booming noise was enough to make everyone freeze and look at the one who said the command: Father.

"Yes Father?" Pride spoke up and let his shadow things crawl up the walls and surround the room.

All of us, except Pride, were still frozen on the spot. Lust was standing straight up, as was Wrath. Gluttony was sucking his finger, scared. Sloth was slouching, while Envy and I were frozen on Sloth's backside.

Father looked at us, specifically Envy and I, with a look that clearly states "How am I the father of these two?"

"So" I said, breaking the awkward silence after the two words that Pride spoke. "What's up, Father?"

Father just shook his head at Envy and I, and waved it off.

"I need Acedia to go as a spy and befriend the Elric brothers" A moment of silence passed after Father spoke that sentence.

"What!?" two voices, distinctively Envy and Acedia, shouted, the sound waves echoing in the room.

"Why do I have to go?!" I shouted, while Envy shouted "Why does she get to go?!"

Father remained calm throughout the shouting. He finally told us that none of the other homunculi could go, as the brothers know of their appearance. Also, no one, besides the people in this room, knows that an eighth homunculus even exists.

"Acedia, no one outside of this room knows who you are, this will make it easier to gain the Elric brother's trust, and your back story will say that you are from Xing, your parents died of an illness and you traveled to Amestris to find a philosopher stone in order to revive your parents. Is this clear?"

"Yes Father" I say, not wanting to befriend the Elric brothers, but I had no choice.

"That is all, you can all go back to what you were doing" Father said, with no emotion in his voice as he looked at his "children" from the wire chair.

We all walked in different directions, each going to their station, with a job to do. I walked through the tunnels, following Wrath, as he was King Bradley, the manager of Central command. He was the one who was going to introduce me to the Elric brothers and tell them that I was going to travel with them.

"This will be interesting." I said evilly and followed Wrath to Central command.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's nice to be back at Central command" I said as I stretched my arms as I sat in a very comfy armchair in Wrath's office, sipping green tea.

"Don't make yourself too comfortable Acedia, we still have work to do" Wrath said and started signing some documents or something like that.

It was silent except for the sound of a pen scratching on paper and the occasional sips of tea, which I would make from time to time. Sitting in a comfy armchair, sipping tea is one of the most relaxing things I have ever done.

I set my teacup down on a table and asked "When are they arriving?" to which Wrath replied "In 5 minutes, and Acedia, when anyone besides the homunculi and Father are here, you will refer to me as King Bradley, not Wrath, clear?"

"Crystal" I replied, not really caring, and leaned into the armchair, wondering when the brothers will show up.

After a while, I got bored of sitting in the armchair and decided to walk around Wrath's, I mean King Bradley's office, seeing if there was anything of interest.

"What are you doing?" King Bradley inquired, without looking up from the papers he was working on.

"Nothing" I said as I wondered around his office, looking for something interesting, like an ancient book or a secret passageway. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything interesting in my brother's office.

"You really need to find some more interesting stuff to put in this dreary office of yours" I stated and pointed the boring stuff in his office.

"I have plenty of interesting stuff in my office, Acedia." King Bradley said, now a bit annoyed that I called his office dreary and boring.

"Yeah right, all you have in your office is a desk, a few chairs and some books, that is a very boring office" I stated the obvious, but Wrath didn't seem to agree.

We went on to have the argument about how dreary Wrath's office was, how Wrath's doesn't have a life, and how Wrath should get a life. Needless to say, after the last argument of how Wrath should get a life, he cut off my head, but it grew back, so no worries.

"Why did you have to do that?!" I groaned and rubbed the back of my neck, trying to get rid of the soreness that came after someone cut your head off and it regenerated.

Wrath said nothing; instead, he cleaned his sword of my blood, and sat down behind his desk, arms resting on the desk with a friendly expression on his face.

I heard a knock at the door, and realized that it must be the Elric brothers.

'They must be here to see Wrath' I thought. I straightened out my shirt, cracked my neck into the proper position and swiftly sat own in the armchair and sipped some tea.

"Come in." I heard Wrath say as the door opened to reveal a short boy and… a suit of armour?

"You wanted to see us sir?" the armour spoke in a nervous, childlike voice, almost as if he was scared of Wrath.

"Yes" Wrath answered "I'm sure Mustang has informed you about… a new addition to your team?" He inquired, and looked at the brothers with a look that says 'Mustang told you, didn't he?'

"Yeah, he did." The boy grumbled under his breath, not looking at all happy to be informed of the new addition to his and the suit of armour's team.

I thought it was about time for me to introduce myself. I sat the now empty teacup on the table and stood up, facing the brothers.

"Hi, I'm Acedia, what are your names?" I asked in a sweet tone and stuck out my hand for them to shake.

"I'm Alphonse Elric, but just call me Al." the suit of armour said and shook my hand. Al looked at his brother, who wasn't moving from where he stood.

"You will have to excuse my brother; he doesn't like to work with strangers." Al said and withdrew his hand from mine.

I looked at the other brother, taking in all his features. Blonde hair in a braid up to his mid back, a red overcoat with a strange marking on the back and the fact that he looks very short.

"What is your brother's name?" I asked Al, trying to seem remotely interested in this conversation.

Before Al could say anything, a new voice said "My name is Edward Elric." I turned towards the sound of the new voice. It was the shorter brother sitting on the sofa.

"Hello Edward." I said politely. No one said anything said for a while and it had begun to get very awkward.

King Bradley looked at the three of us, sensing discomfort, cleared his throat and started to speak.

"Edward, Alphonse, from now on, Acedia will be accompanying you on your journey to reclaim your bodies.

"But sir, why us?" Alphonse asked in confusion.

I stood there, watching the exchange of words between the Elric brothers and King Bradley. It wasn't as interesting as I thought it would be.

A moment of silence passed after Al asked that question. Wrath looked deep in thought.

"Alphonse, it's because, you are all searching for a common goal…the philosopher stone." King Bradley stated, his eyes growing cold.

"Why would someone like her want a philosopher stone?" Edward interrupted and pointed at me with narrowed eyes.

Wrath opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by me "I want the philosopher stone to… revive my dead parents." I said and looked down on the floor, seeing if my acting skills would work.

A moment of silence passed until I heard Edward screech about not being able to revive humans, even with a philosopher stone.

"You can't bring the dead back to life, even with the philosopher stone." Edward said gravely and he rested his forehead on his hands, as if he was thinking about a horrible memory that happened.

I bit my lower lip, trying to stop myself from bursting out if laughter at times likes this. I managed to stop my inner laughter from escaping, raised my head and said "I understand your point of view, but, I have to get my parents back, they are the only people in this world who cared about me, and in turn, I cared for them. We were all one, big, happy family until the plague came and took mom and dad."

After my little speech about family, I looked down at the ground once again, laughing on the inside. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked at the owner of the hand, stopping my inside laughter almost immediately.

"Acedia… please understand, it's impossible for the dead to come back to life, that's why we have to treasure life for all its worth." Alphonse said glumly, his armoured head lowered, and his eyes directed to the ground.

"Alphonse, Edward… I know the risks of finding a philosopher stone and using it to revive my parents but, I have to try, if I don't, it's like I'm fine with them being dead." I said solemnly.

Ed and Al looked at each other silently, almost as if they were communicating without speech. After a minute or so, they broke eye contact and looked at me.

"We will help you to find the philosopher stone but, during our travels, we will convince you to stop with the idea or bring your parents back." Edward said seriously

"That would be fine" King Bradley interjected, not wanting to hear a sappy story. "Acedia will be traveling with you as of tomorrow; you will be able to get to know each other today. Dismissed." Bradley said with a wave of his hand.

I was grateful to Wrath for cutting the Elric brothers off, and not making me think about a comeback for the questions they asked or the arrangements they made.

The Elric brothers and I walked out of King Bradley's office and into the hallway, we continued to walk, with the brothers in the lead.

I smiled to myself.

'I am going to make your lives a living hell.'


	3. Chapter 3

I learned two things about the Elric brothers. Alphonse was a soul fixed to a suit of armour and Edward… has a problem with being called short.

"I am not short!" Edward practically screamed at me, flailing his arms around. Alphonse stood behind Edward, making hand signals to stop calling the other Elric short.

"But its true, you're fifteen yet, you're only 4'11" plus, everyone whom you've met, thinks you're short." I stated the obvious as Al struggles to hold his brother back from murdering me, not that that would do anything; I am a homunculus after all.

"What about you!?" Edward yelled, and I thought I could see steam coming out of his ears, as his face turned red with anger.

"What about me?" I asked, pretending to not know what he was talking about as he got even more frustrated and angry.

"You know perfectly well, what I'm talking about!" He exclaimed and pointed a finger at me.

"No, I don't, please enlighten me." I said just to get on his nerves even more. He was now thrashing in Al's arms, the only thing that was holding him back from killing me.

"Um, Acedia, it might not be the best idea to lead him on like this." Al said, clearly struggling to hold back his raging brother.

I looked at Al, and then looked at the struggling Ed in his arms. "Naw, it's too much fun playing with him, plus, its funny when people get mad." I said childishly while letting out a laugh.

That's when Ed broke out of Al's iron grasp and punched me in the face, luckily, there weren't any cuts, and so my regenerative power didn't kick in.

I stumbled back a few steps and rubbed the side of my face to try and get rid of the pain.

"What the hell?!" I screamed at Ed, who had a look on his face that was a cross between 'I'm sorry and you deserved it.'

"Brother!" Al exclaimed at his brother's actions.

"It's ok Al, I kind of deserved it." I said as I walked towards the Elric brothers, more specifically Edward. "But, he deserves this more than I do!" I yelled as I sucker punched him across the face, like he did to me.

Soon after that punch, Ed and I were in a full blow fight, throwing punches and kicks to each other while Al, unsuccessfully, tried to stop the fight.

"Well, that's painful." I said as I stood up from a dent in the wall, that Edward thrown me into.

'I really should stop this from getting out of hand. In other words: stop myself from getting any cuts.' I thought as I rubbed my neck and rolled it.

'But hey, I neglect what I'm supposed to do!' I thought to myself with a smirk as a charged at Edward, arms flailing like an octopus out of water and yelling a war cry.

"What the…?" Was all Edward had to say before I rammed my knee into his gut, causing him to fly across the room and crash into a wall.

Edward groaned at the pain that comes from being thrown into a wall but got back onto his feet, glaring daggers at me. I swear that if looks could kill, I would be dead by now.

"Why did you throw me into a wall?!" Edward shouted, rolling his shoulder.

"I didn't throw you into a wall… I kicked you into one." I stated flatly. There was a pregnant pause after I said that, then Edward exclaimed "They're the same thing!"

"No they aren't!" I yelled back at him, frustrated by how little information this boy knew.

After a few more exchange on words, Edward and I continued to fight. In all honesty, I was beginning to tire out. 'I knew I should've taken sword fighting lessons from Wrath.' I thought as I dodged an incoming punch. 'Once I get back, I'm asking Wrath to teach me how to sword fight, it might come in handy one day.' I thought and smiled, Edward looking at me weirdly.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Edward asked as he drew back, perspiration dotting his forehead and breathing uneven.

"Kicking your ass!" I yelled in reply to his question and came in for a punch. Edward was about to punch me as well. It felt like some slow motion scene, when both of the characters would throw a punch at each other and the camera would make it go in slow motion.

I felt my fist connect with his face but, at the same time, I felt a fist which I assumed was his, connect with my face. It was painful, I heard my neck crack and I stumbled to the floor.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ed fall to the floor as well, blood dripping from his mouth and nose. Al was kneeling beside his brother, asking repeatedly if he was ok.

"Al, don't worry about me, I'm fine." He said and did what I assumed to be a grin.

I sat up straight, rolling my head until I felt the bone snap back into place. I rubbed the back of my head, trying to get the soreness out. "You know… that hurt." I said as I stood up and continued to rub my neck.

"Yeah, well that makes the two of us." Ed said as he wiped off some of the blood and stood up; stretching his limbs, making sure nothing was broken.

There was a silence between us; I could see that he wanted to say something to me, by his posture. At the same time, I wanted to say something to him but, seeing as he won't say anything, I decided to speak up.

"You're not that bad at fighting." I said with a smile on my face, happy that I have a sparring partner.

"Neither are you." Ed replied

I stretched out my limbs making sure nothing was broken, luckily, nothing was. I turned to the brothers, seeing if they were ok.

"You guys ok?" I asked stoically, trying to seem like I cared for their wellbeing.

"Yeah, you?" Ed asked, and I heard some concern in his voice.

"Just peachy." I said with a grin. The grin vanished once I realised that it was nightfall. "Shouldn't we be renting a room?" I fake yawned as I said that, trying to get them to go to sleep so I can go tell Father the progress, and ask Wrath to teach me how to use a sword.

They both looked at the dark blue sky; faint little specks of light were seen. "I guess we should rent a room." The youngest Elric brother said and looked around for an inn. The other Elric just yawned and began to walk in a certain direction.

Al and I looked at each other, I was looking confused on whether or not to follow Ed, while he just nodded and caught up to Edward.

I didn't want to get left behind, so I ran a few steps to get caught up. After a few minutes of walking in silence, I had begun to get bored so, I suggested 20 questions.

"What is 20 questions?" Al asked, confused. I could tell that both of them never played 20 questions before.

"Its easy, we each take turns asking each other questions about ourselves and we answer them. I'll go first. Al, what is your favourite color?"

Al tilted his head up to the night sky, thinking. "Green."

I tilted my head towards him "Why green?" I asked, genuinely wanting to know why the color green.

"I don't know, it's just a nice color." Al replied and set his eyes straight ahead. "My turn right?"

"Yeah"

Alphonse thought for a minute on which one of us to ask and what questions. He finally decided to ask Ed a very… personal question. "Edward, do you like Winry?"

Edward stopped walking, halting immediately as soon as he heard the question. I saw his face grow a bright red, probably from embarrassment. "Looks like someone has a crush." I waved a teasing finger at him, mocking the fact that Ed could even like someone.

"NO! I don't like her in that sense; she's like a sister to me!" His face growing an even darker red with every word he spoke. Al looked at him with a blank face, but then started to laugh.

Al's laugh was very contagious, heck, I started to laugh and it got to a point when I was literally, rolling on the floor, laughing. After about a minute or so, our laughter died out and Al was the first one to speak. "Sorry brother, but its hard to believe that you would like someone."

Ed's face was beet red, as if he was hung upside down for a long time. He didn't say anything, just turned around speed walked the opposite way from us.

"Brother, wait!" Alphonse ran to catch up with Ed, whom, by now was a good two blocks away from us. I was still on the ground, a bit shaking from laughter, eyes shut from trying to contain the laughter. After a few minutes, I finally stopped laughing and spoke. "Ed having a crush, funniest thing ever, right Al?" A few moments of silence passed, and knowing Al who always replied to a question, I cracked open one eye.

No one was around besides a few people who were out taking a night stroll. I looked around for any sign of them. No seven foot tall armour to be found in sight, and no short, blonde haired male with a red overcoat.

'They must have ditched me.' I stood up and looked around. 'Oh well, at least I can go see Father and tell him the progress.' I smiled to myself and began to walk to Central command.

After what felt like hours of walking, but in reality, was only 15 minutes, I reached Central command. "Why is this place so far?" I trudged inside the doors, mumbling incoherent nonsense about Central. After encountering multiple security guards, I finally managed to reach Wrath's office. I burst though the doors, seeing Wrath writing or signing documents.

I said a small greeting towards Wrath and walked past him, towards a storage door. I opened the door and moved some boxes aside, revealing a door that looked like a part of the wall, it was made using alchemy. When Wrath first came into power he got a human who could perform alchemy, the human then, made the door with alchemy and Wrath killed him right after that.

I pushed the door open and walked down the dark stairs, closing the door. As I walked down the stairs, I heard voices, three of them to be exact. I rounded a corner at the end of the stairs and saw Envy, Lust, Gluttony and Father talking about something. "What are you talking about?" I leaned against the wall as I asked that, waiting for a response.

With a wave of his hand, Father dismissed the other homunculi. They all headed their separate directions, probably to the areas they were stationed in. After they left, Father turned to look at me. "Acedia, the report on the Elric brothers."

"The brothers don't suspect a thing. They think I'm just an ordinary girl from Xing, who can't use alchemy, lost her parents to an illness and now, is searching for a philosopher stone to bring them back." I smiled a crooked smile and awaited further commands from Father.

"Continue to keep them occupied until the promised day. Let them find out about the philosopher stone and don't stop them from going anywhere." Father's cold, gold eyes glared into my brown ones, telling me that if I fail at this then, he will kill me and take my heart; the philosopher stone back.

I gulped, scared though I won't admit it. "Yes Father." Though I am Acedia, the sin who doesn't do what she is told, I felt like I had to do this. If I didn't, I would die.

I turned and walked out of the main room. Before I left I heard Father say one more sentence to me. "Acedia, do not stop the death of anyone."


	4. Chapter 4

I slammed my hands down on the poor, defenceless office table. Wrath's office table to be exact. "Wrath… please teach me how to fight with a sword." I was on my knees, almost begging him. I started to do my puppy dog eyes, though Wrath could see right through them.

"Why should I do that?" He was sitting calmly on his chair, which was right behind the desk that I just smashed my hands into.

"You are the only one who knows how to use a sword, I need to have some sort of way to protect myself in case the Elric brothers and I end up fighting someone, and Father asked you to." So maybe the last one was a lie, but he could see right through it.

I could see the gears turning in Wrath's head, the pros and cons of teaching me to sword fight. After what felt like an eternity, Wrath finally agreed, but under certain conditions.

"Thanks Wrath!" I jumped gleefully into the air, pumping my arms in a up motion. "So… when do we start?"

"Right now." In less than a second, Wrath had pulled out one of his swords and was charging right at me.

"Oh shi…" Wrath's sword cut literally cut my head off. My body fell to the ground with a thump, blood gushing out of my stump of a neck.

"Lesson number one, always be on your guard." Even though I didn't have ears or a brain at the moment, I could still hear what he was saying. Bizarre right?

My upper half propped itself up on its elbows, red electricity crackling near the base of my neck as it begun to regenerate. First bone, then muscle and nerves, and finally a layer of skin to top it all off.

I groaned, twisting out the sore muscles and making the bones crack into place. "Why did you do that?! I wasn't even ready!" I shouted from where I was sitting on the floor.

Wrath just looked at me, almost as if he pitied me on the inside but had too much pride to actually show that pity. Geez, he's turning into Pride, scary thought. I shivered with the thought of another Pride.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his hand twitch, a sign that I thought was him about to use his sword again. My thought was correct. Not a moment later, Wrath charged at me again with the swords. Luckily, this time, I got a head start and transformed my arm into a sword, with a blade made of high carbon steel. I was able to block his attack and jump back.

"That's fighting dirty!" I pointed the tip of my blade in his direction.

"That's how people fight." He said it with no emotion in his voice, as if he had repeated this line many times before. Wrath took off his eye patch, the one that was covering his left eye.

It revealed an Ouroboros tattoo. A winged dragon, eating its own tail. It was cool can all, but why did it had to be in his eye? It would have been much easier for him if it was on his neck or something like that. My tattoo is on my shoulder. Each of my brothers and sister has one somewhere on their body except Pride. I'm not sure if he even has that tattoo.

Wrath's eye patch fell to the floor and he sprung at me, twin swords griped firmly in his hands. His eyes were set on the intent of either killing or seriously wounding me.

My eyes widened at the speed he was going at. Out of pure instinct, I brought up my sword to deflect the blow. A shower of sparks rained on the both of us, neither one backing down.

I jumped back, but Wrath was right on my tail, slashing at me so fast that I could barely deflect most of them. I got multiple cuts here and there. They hurt only for a few seconds before the regenerating power kicks in and healed my cuts.

I groaned from the pain and fell to the ground, landing on my butt. Wrath dived towards me, his swords pointing towards my neck. How he got up in the air and made a head dive of at least 5 meters, was beyond my knowledge.

At the last minute, I rolled out of the way. His swords were stabbed deep into the floor and no matter how much he pulled, they wouldn't come out. I took the opportunity and ran at him, my one sword attempting to slice off his head.

I was an inch or so from his head, when he pulled out another two swords almost out of thin air. He blocked my attack and landed a good sized cut on my face, stretching from one cheek to the other.

I jumped back and let out a hiss as I clutched my cheek with my hand that wasn't a sword. "Bastard!"

Wrath just let out a smirk and continued to slash at me, though his movements were slower than before. Either, he was letting me have a fighting chance or he was starting to tire. I prayed for the latter but, of course, it never happened. I guess even human-based homunculus don't tire. They just need food and water to survive, plus, they age.

I started to slash at him with all my might, trying to get at least one cut on him. My persistence paid off a few slashes down the road. I had managed to make a decent sized slice on Wrath's arm. Wrath just ignored it and continued to fight me.

We have been fighting for about 30 minutes and I learned a few new tricks with how to use a sword. I'm not sure if they have names for these moves since, I have been spending the last 30 minutes trying to fend for my life while getting some slashes with the sword, not learning the different types of sword moves.

My favourite move is the one I'd like to call: Hit-Wrath-Over-The-Head-With-The-Blade-Of-The-Sword-Then-Run-For-Dear-Life.

Unfortunately, that is my least favourite move after Wrath caught on with it and devised a counter attack which later sent me spiralling to the ground. Wrath stood above me, a sword pointing at my neck. I held my hands up in surrender. "Ok, ok, I give up." I sighed, a bit sad on how my first sword fighting lesson came to be.

Wrath looked at me for about 5 seconds and withdrew his sword from my neck. He then walked to his desk and sat in the chair behind it. I, on the other hand, sat up and rubbed my lower face, where Wrath had cut me. "You know… a lot of the cuts you gave me hurt!"

Wrath just looked up at me, from his desk and gave a very motivational reply. "Well then… get better at sword fighting and maybe you won't have as many cuts."

"This was my first lesson!" I was fuming at this time, but, took a deep breath to calm myself down. After all, if I fumed up and charged at Wrath, there is a very high chance that I will lose.

I let out a deep breath and faced Wrath. "I'm going back to the house." I made my way to the closet and walked down the stairs hoping to get to my room and take a nice, relaxing shower.

I opened the door of my room, grabbed some fresh clothes and walked into the shower.

The warm water ran down my body as a grabbed some shampoo and lathered it into my elbow length hair. The cool shampoo sent a tingling feeling to my scalp. I left it on for a few minutes as I thought about my next move. How should I contact the Elric brothers and not make it seem suspicious that I was out all night?

I soon gave up on thinking and washed the shampoo out of my hair. I washed the rest of my body and turned off the shower nozzle. I grabbed a towel, dried myself off, put on my fresh clothes and walked out of the bathroom.

I walked back up the stairs, leading to Wrath's office. I needed an excuse for the Elric brothers wondering where I went. "Wrath, in the morning, I want you to call the commanding officer of the Elric brothers and tell him or her to contact the brothers and tell them about my whereabouts, they will come and find me, and then I will make up some lie about getting lost, ok?" I took a breath of much needed air, my lungs straining after saying that one run-on sentence in one breath.

Wrath didn't say anything, but nodded his head. It was obvious to anyone that he was tired and wanted me to leave so that he could go home to his wife and son.

I said a goodnight to him and closed the closet door behind me, walking down the stairs and eventually, reaching my room. I flopped down on my fluffy bed, tired from the day's events. I curled up under the covers and went to sleep.

Well… I tried to. Homunculi don't technically need sleep to survive. Our body needs rest, but our minds don't. Its almost like sleeping with one eye open, you can hear and process everything that happens around you but, your body won't move until the resting period is over.

I woke up around 6 in the morning; the sun was not yet over the horizon. I knew that if I wanted to make the lie about my disappearance to the Elric brothers' believable, then I would have to go to King Bradley's office soon.

I reluctantly climbed out of my warm, fluffy bed and trudged up the stairs to Wrath's office. Wrath was still sitting behind his desk; he looked like he has been here all night.

"Wrath… don't you have a house and a wife, why don't you go back to sleeping in that house instead of this office." I grinned, inwardly laughing to myself.

Wrath didn't look amused. He crosses his arms across his chest and stood up. "I always return home, I just have to go to the office early." I rolled my eyes at his statement and made myself at home, sitting in the plush chair.

"So, when are the Elric brothers coming to pick me up?" I rested my head on my hand, tired and bored.

No sooner had I said that, the doors of Wrath's office burst open, revealing two figures. One short and one tall.

"Acedia!"

I heard the famous voice of Edward Elric shout. "What do you want?" I rested my head on my hands.

"Why did you ditch us yesterday?!" Ed pointed an accusing finger at me, saying that this was my entire fault.

I scoffed and glared at him, "Last time I checked, it was you who ran off and ditched me."

"I never ditched you; you were the one who ditched us!" Ed yelled while Al just shook his head and sweat dropped.

"I clearly remember, after I pointed out the fact that you liked Winry, your face heated up and you walked away. From that point on, Al followed you but I was still on the ground; laughing." I smirked at the look on Ed's face. Trying to admit he was wrong while trying to stop the blush at the mention of Winry; priceless!

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Wrath, watching us with interest.

"… Fine, you win. We're sorry we ditched you." Ed's shoulders slumped at this. This is odd; Ed never apologizes, and never admits to these small things. I stared at him, trying to find some clue as to why he admitted this so easily. I found nothing.

A few moments of silence passed, all that was heard was the sound of a clock ticking.

"Um…Acedia, brother, shouldn't we go and find out what our assignment is?" I heard a childish voice say. I turned to look at Al. "That's just what I was thinking, let's go!" I happily skipped out the door when I realised something.

"Where are we going?" I heard the brothers sigh and walk out of Wrath's office, saying "Thank you for watching Acedia" to Wrath or something along those lines.

"We are going to go see Cornel Roy Mustang; he is the one who gives us our assignments." Al said.

"I hate that cocky bastard" Ed grumbled under his breath. I could tell from both Ed's attitude, that he didn't like Mustang. Al was on neutral terms with him.

We continued to walk to Mustang's office, awaiting the big assignment.


	5. Chapter 5

"Yes, I understand… yeah… killed… impossible." Roy Mustang toned his voice down to a whisper at the last part.

These were all the words Ed, Al and I heard while sitting in Mustang's office. I was bored out of my wits, waiting for the phone call to end but Ed and Al looked like they were in a trance, trying to listen in on the conversation.

"Ok, we'll be on our guard." Mustang hung up the phone with a stressed look on his face. He quickly dismissed that and turned to look at the Elric brothers and me.

Ed and Al's faces gleamed with curiosity at the part with the kill. Mustang looked at us and let out a sigh.

"I just spoke with Major Armstrong… another state alchemist had been killed." Mustang locked his fingers together and rested his head on them. He was exhausted, from his posture to the small, almost unnoticeable bags under his eyes.

"WHAT?!" Ed stood up straight, "Cornel, you never told this to us!" Al joined in. It seems that Mustang's words sparked an interest with them.

"Who got murdered?" I was sort of interested in this conversation now. If we could get the killer on our side, then Father would be most pleased.

"Brigadier General Basque Grand…also known as the Iron Blood Alchemist."

A few moments of silence passed as I stared at Ed and Al, wondering who the Iron Blood Alchemist was. I decided not to ask the question, "Who was the Iron Blood Alchemist?" as Ed and Al both looked saddened at the news. I kept my mouth shut and pretended to feel sorry for his death.

Mustang cleared his throat, trying to change the topic to a livelier one. "Ed, Al and Ace," Apparently, he decided to give me a nickname. Ace… It sounds like I'm number one, I could live with that.

"You will be going to meet the Sewing Life Alchemist; Shou Tucker. It may give you a lead on the philosopher stone."

"You're actually giving us leads on the philosopher stone?" Ed questioned with much doubt in his voice.

"Would you rather I not?" Mustang smirked as he watched Ed and Al freak out about a possible lead on the philosopher stone.

"We'll take the lead." Al frantically waved his hands, as to not make Mustang regret his decision.

I smiled at their excitement of a possible lead with the stone, and then I remembered, I myself was in search of the stone. I had to act the part.

Mustang looked at me funny, as if expecting I would jump up and down from the possibility of finding the philosopher stone. "Acedia, are you not happy to find the philosopher stone?"

"I am, but I don't want to make a fool of myself in front of a cornel." I gave a small mock bow.

Mustang let this gesture slide and told us the rest of the information and off we were to the house of Shou Tucker.

During the car ride there, Mustang gave some interesting information on Tucker. Apparently, two years ago, he created a talking chimera who understood human speech. Not long after that, Tucker got his state alchemist title.

Ed looked amazed by the fact that there where actually talking chimeras. I on the other hand, wasn't interested as I had seen many human chimeras that could talk but I had to act that I was surprised.

The first words the chimera said were,

"I want to die."

Soon after that, the chimera didn't eat nor did it sleep, it had soon got its wish.

We were standing in front of a large house with two pointy roofs, coloured green. Overall, it looked a bit Victorian mixed with an essence of a run down bar.

"Geez, this place looks like a junkyard." I turned to look back at the front lawn. It had weeds sprouting from every square inch and dried dead or drying vegetation. It looked like a dead zone, like one of those houses in a scary movie.

"Acedia, don't say that about someone's house." Al scolded lightly at me. I saw Mustang ring the doorbell and straitened up, brushing the invisible dust off my clothing.

Out of nowhere, a huge, white dog jumped on Ed, officially crushing him by its sheer weight and size. Al kneeled next to Ed, asking if he was ok. I covered my mouth with my hand in order to stop the laughter from escaping.

"Daddy, daddy, there are people out here, look!" A young female voice called out. I looked to the open door and saw a girl, about four or five with long pigtails in braids, and a very happy smile.

"Nina, this is why I told you to keep the dog tied up." Another person appeared through the doorway. This one was a man, around his late thirties, with glasses and had a semi- bald head.

After some formal introductions and getting the dog, which is named Alexander, off Ed and Al holding Ed back from practically murdering the dog, Tucker invited us into his home.

"Wow, this place is… dusty." I had looked around the room and all I saw were cobwebs, dust, dirty dishes. You name it, this guy has it.

Tucker rubbed his neck, embarrassed, "I'm sorry about the mess. Ever since my wife ran out, this place has been a wreck. I'm not much of a house keeper"

He made some tea for us and we all sat down in one of the many chairs, surrounding the living room table. He folded his hands together, a smile on his face. "It's an honour to meet you Edward and Alphonse Elric, I've heard a lot about you. I'm sure cornel Mustang has told you about me. I am referred to as the Sewing Life Alchemist."

Mustang coughed into his fist and gestures towards Ed, "Edward is interested in the field of bio-alchemy. He would like to have a look at your research if possible."

"Of course, I would be honoured but, it's only fair if you show me the tricks up your sleeve and I show you the tricks up mine, equivalent exchange remember?"

Ed and Al looked disgruntled by this information. I just continued to sip my tea, listening into the conversation. When Tucker asked why the brothers wanted to know about bio-alchemy, Mustang rushed to their defence but Edward stopped him and told Tucker the story about their mother.

Tucker looked at Ed with shock and pity. Ed's automail was revealed to Tucker when he told the story. "So that's what's gotten you the title of Fullmetal Alchemist." He rests his head on his hands, "You've had a rough childhood, both of you."

He regarded the two with sad eyes and slowly stood up, "If you would like, I could show you the laboratory." He leads us to a closed door, behind it where full of monsters and chimeras. Ed, Al and I, walked around the lab in fascination, before he showed us the library.

"Holy crap." I stared at the rows and rows of books, lined up on each of the bookshelves. Ed and Al looked even more amazed then I was, sure that they will find information on the philosopher stone here.

Ed and Al dived in to reading the books while Mustang informed Tucker about him leaving for work and sending someone to pick the "children" up in the evening. The brothers just ignored him and continued to read. I heard Tucker comment on how the brothers can focus.

A while later, I had to start reading and let me tell you, it is the most boring thing ever. I went around, scanning through any interesting books, unfortunately, there weren't any.

I huffed and slammed my head against the hard, oak desk. "This is going to take forever!"

No response was heard. I was curious to say the least. 'No one has that good of a focus.' I thought and continued to walk around the library, searching for any signs of Edward or Alphonse.

I heard laughter coming to my right and moved some books to peek through them. Al was giving Nina a piggy back ride… on the spot. I heard Ed say something about not coming here to play but he got cut off with a thump.

I fully emerged from behind the bookshelf, and saw Ed trapped under Alexander. I covered my mouth to stop the laughter from escaping but it didn't work. Soon, I was rolling on the floor, laughing to such an extent that tears came out.

"Stop laughing." Ed weakly said from under the dog. I think he was loosing air, but I still couldn't stop laughing.

After my laughing session, Alexander was pried off Ed by Al. Ed suddenly had a boost of confidence as he kept on saying, "I'll get you mutt!" as he chased Alexander around the library. This only made Nina laugh and Al shake his head at his brother's childish personality.

"I can guarantee you, that at the end of the day, the dog is going to win." I told Alphonse and crossed my arms, smirking at Ed's behaviour.

"You're probably right." Al watched his brother with embarrassed eyes while Nina continued to giggle on top of Al's head. I craned my head up towards Nina, saying a greeting.

Al lowered Nina to the ground and she walked up to me, hugging my leg. "Lets play!" She smiled up to me and I couldn't say no, as I had to keep up the charade.

"Sure, what do you want to play?"

"Hide and seek! You're it!" She tapped my leg and ran off. I looked at Al, silently asking him for help. He nodded and we began to look for Nina, leaving Ed in the library with Alexander.

A few hours later, I was ripping my hair out. "Where can one little girl be?!" Al tried to calm me down, but that only worked a little bit. I could tell that he was also frustrated about Nina.

"We've checked every room in this house, where could she be?"

I rested my head on my hand, thinking. "The library." I dashed off back to the library with Al on my heels.

The doors of the library burst open and I stood there in disbelief, seeing Alexander lying on Ed's back and Nina sleeping on Alexander's back. I shook my head in disbelief, a ghost of a smile crossing my face. Al soon arrived and saw the three. I swore that I saw a smile on his face even though he is made of armour.

Al and I walked over to them, Al picking up Nina, so as to not wake her and I, patting Alexander, smiling.

The doors of the library opened once more and there stood Tucker with a man I've never seen before. He was dressed in the blue military uniform, had a cigarette hanging from his mouth and messy blonde hair.

The man looked at Ed who was still squished under the dog, then at Al who was still holding Nina and finally towards me.

He smiled a flirtatious smile and grasped one of my hands in his. "Jean Havoc, it's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful girl."

I inwardly rolled my eyes, humouring him. "Acedia, nice to meet you Havoc." I smiled at the last part and took my hand away from his. "Are you the one who Mustang sent to pick us up?"

"That I am." Havoc looked towards Ed who was crushed under Alexander. "Need a hand?" He asked and Ed's head snapped up. "Get me out of here!"

After getting Alexander off Ed and making sure his breathing was ok, putting Nina down and her waking up, asking us if we were coming back tomorrow; to which of course we said yes, and saying our goodbyes to Tucker and Nina.

As we were walking out of Tucker's house, I heard Havoc give tucker a reminder. Something about a message from Mustang about state alchemist assessment day. I didn't really pay attention to him and caught up to Ed and Al, all three of us walking to the car.

I saw Tucker's grave face as he closed the double doors.

We came back the next day and went to the library, Nina coming along with us. We sat down in one of the corners and Al asked Nina about her mother.

"Daddy said that mommy went to live with her parents."

"It must be awfully lonely here." Al looked at Nina with sad eyes while Ed continued to read.

"Not really, daddy is always there and besides, I have Alexander." Nina rested her cheek on Alexander's back and softly patted his head. "But lately, daddy has been spending all his time in his lab. I guess it does make me a bit lonely."

Ed shuts his book and stands up, rolling his mechanical shoulder. "My shoulders are killing me."

"Maybe you should try to move around." I thought about it and shut the book I was reading as well. "Then it's settled, we are going outside!"

I guess the first game we played was: try to catch Nina and Alexander. It involved us chasing them all across the yard. I sat out for the rest of the games in the shade, watching Nina use Al as a slide and Alexander crush Ed multiple times. I smiled at their childish behaviour but then again, I wasn't any better.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the face of Tucker through a window, looking at Nina and the brothers. He looked at them for a few more seconds and turned his back, walking away from the window.

It was late afternoon when they finally got tuckered out and we all headed inside. Tucker was nice enough to make us tea and we all sat in one of the dinning room chairs with the exception of Nina and Alexander.

Tucker had a grave look on his face and I piped up, asking, "Mr. Tucker, what has gotten you so upset?"

He gave off a loud sigh and began to tell us his story. "Before I got my state alchemist certifications, we were very poor. My wife couldn't stand living in those conditions and left us. I can't afford to go back to those days; I don't even think I could."

"Don't worry daddy, if those mean men come, me and Alexander will growl at them until they leave."

I chuckled at her childish behaviour.

Tucker looked like he was thinking about something for a minute and said, "Nina, how would you like to play with daddy tomorrow?"

The look on Nina's face was filled with pure glee, "Really daddy?"

Tucker nods and Nina jumps into his arms, giving him a hug. "Alexander, daddy said he is going to play with us tomorrow!"

We all watched the touching father, daughter moment. It was one I'll never forget. I wished that I could have had that sort of relation with my father, and I bet Ed and Al did as well. We wished them a good day and headed off.

I looked at the sky, it was cloudy and it looked like it was going to rain. We rang the doorbell but no one answered so I opened the door. "Hello Mr. Tucker thanks for having us again today." I looked but no one was there, it deserted. Ed and Al seemed to get the bad vibe coming from me and looked inside as well. We eventually searched for them.

"Mr. Tucker? Nina? Alexander?" We each called out a different name and waited for a response. None was heard.

It wasn't until Al opened one of the doors that we saw Tucker, kneeling beside something.

"Mr. Tucker!"

"There you are, so you are home."

Ed and Al had no idea what was going on. I looked at the figure he was kneeling beside; it looked like some sort of dog. I couldn't get a better look as the room was cloaked in a veil of darkness, the only light coming from the door.

Tucker turned towards us, his glasses reflecting off the light, enabling us to see his eyes. "I did it; I finally did it… a chimera that understands human speech." His voice had a higher octave than normal.

Ed and Al looked amazed, even hearing about a chimera that understood human speech was… breathtaking for them. They walked closer to Tucker and the chimera and I followed.

"Here, let me show you." tuckered kneeled down to the chimera's level of sight and said, "That person there, he is Edward."

The chimera repeated those same words with breaks in each word. "Than person… ed… ward."

"Very good." Tucker pats the chimera's head

"That's amazing, it can actually talk." Ed kneels down to the chimera's level; his face was like a little kid's on Christmas.

"This is great, now I won't have to worry about losing my state certification." Tucker stood up; a creepy smile was plastered on his face.

'Something wasn't right, where were Alexander and Nina? Could it be….?' I turned my head towards the chimera, seeing the white coat, brown mane. It looked like a mix of Alexander and Nina but…

"That person… ed…ward."

"That person… ed…ward."

"That person… ed…ward."

"Big brother Ed."

My eyes and Ed's eyes widened at the last part.

'It really was Alexander and Nina.' My eyes widened further, just yesterday we were playing but today, we will be full of tears and anger.

Ed didn't move but asked Tucker three questions.

"Mr. Tucker, when did you first become a state alchemist?"

"Lets see… about two years ago."

"And when did your wife leave you?"

"That was also two years ago."

"Then I have one more question to ask… Where are Nina and Alexander?" Ed turned and gave Tucker a murderous glare while Al stood shocked and I, giving Tucker a murderous glare as well.

"Damn brat, figuring it out so quickly." As soon as these words left Tucker's mouth, Ed charged at him, pinning him against the wall.

"Brother!"

"So you did it again… two years ago, it was your wife, this time, you used your own daughter and her dog to transmute a talking chimera!" Ed looked like he was ready to murder Tucker. Al and I will let Ed handle this and only interfere if necessary.

"There is only so much you can do with animals; it would just be easier to start with people!"

"This is how we progress, we need human experiments, I'm sure a scientist like yourself"

"Shut up! How dare you use the life of your own daughter?!"

"Look at you Fullmetal alchemist, your leg, your arm, your brother! Aren't these all your human experimentations to bring your mother back?!"

Ed's fist tightens even more, until he swung it back and punched Tucker in the face. "Shut up!"

Even after being punched, Tucker only strove to aggravate Ed more. "We're the same, you and I."

"I'm nothing like you!"

"Oh but you are, we both took the chance even though it was against the rules!" tucker started to look like a madman.

"No!" After every word Ed said after that, Tucker got a punch to the face. It eventually gotten to a point when al had to stop Ed from accidentally killing Tucker.

"Edward… help… daddy…hurt." At those words, Ed dropped Tucker and looked at Nina with wide eyes. It was pouring rain outside, just like what was happening inside.

Al knelt in front of Nina and softly stroked her head. "I'm sorry but even with our power; we can't bring you back to the way you were… I'm sorry… I'm sorry."

While Al was busy apologising to Nina, Tucker was leaned against the wall, holding his state alchemist watch. "I did it just in time; I get to remain a state alchemist, I passed!"

Ed's face turned from one in shock to one in anger and kicked the pocket watch out of Tucker's hands and right near my feet. Tucker crawled frantically towards the pocket watch and just before he was about to reach it, I brought my foot down and smashed the pocket watch to pieces.

Tucker started to shake at the loss of his pocket watch, the one that made him a state alchemist. I grabbed his collar and lifted him up by it; my eyes bore its way into his. "Your state alchemist certification is gone, you will be moved out of this house and back into the streets, this way, you can learn about what you just did to Nina and Alexander."

I dropped him back on the ground and walked over him, not looking back as I shut the doors on him.

I turned back to Ed, Al and Nina. Nina just asked "Can we play now?" and Ed broke down.

Ed, Al and I sat on the wet steps, rain pouring down on us.

"If any case, this is the work of the devil."

"The Devil, huh? A State Alchemist must be willing to act, able to take another's life when ordered to without question. In some ways, Mr. Tucker's actions and our own may not be all that far apart, when it comes to interfering with other people's lives. We choose our own path, knowing full well what we're doing. That's the way it is, right, Fullmetal? You will more than likely come across cases like this again in the future, and you may end up having to get your own hands dirty as well. Gonna shut down like this every time?" Mustang continued as he walked down the steps.

Al and I were too upset over Nina and Alexander. Ed was the only one who spoke.

"We may be called dogs of the military. We may even be cursed as devils. That doesn't matter. Al and I are still going to get our bodies back. We will stop Acedia from trying to bring her parents back from the dead. I know the truth. I know I'm not a devil. I know we're not gods. We're humans. WE'RE ONLY HUMAN! Who can't even do anything to save one innocent little girl... so what good are we then?"


	6. Chapter 6

Tucker was placed under house arrest until his trial. He sat in a wooden chair in front of his chimera daughter. "I wonder… why no one is able to understand me." He asked no one in particular.

The floor boards started to creak, signaling that someone was there. A lean man, dressed in a yellow jacket, black pants and a pair of sunglasses, stood at the entrance of the room. Lighting crackled, giving him an eerie look.

"You're Shou Tucker, correct?" The mysterious man inquired, standing perfectly still, observing the scene around him.

"Who are you? Not military."

The man walked closer to Tucker and Nina. Tucker stood up, alarmed and asked once again, "Who are you?" but in a more urgent voice. "How did you get in here? There were military police out front!"

The man walked closer, his shoes making a small tapping noise every time he took a step. "Foolish state alchemist who turn their backs on the ways of god, they will truly be punished."

The man grabbed Tucker's face in one hand and sparks flew out of it. A yell of pain echoed through the house and Tucker's body, now covered in his own blood, fell to the floor.

Nina looks at the dead body of her father and slowly walked towards it, nuzzling her late father's arm with her snout.

"Daddy hurting… daddy hurt…no daddy…daddy…" The chimera trailed off, tears rolling out of her eyes. The man looked at her in pity and extending an arm out to her. "You poor creature, there is no way to change you back but, at least this way, you will be at peace."

The man place his hand on the chimera's head and a cackle of lightning and thunder flashed, obscuring the view. Two dead bodies laid on the ground, one human and one chimera. The man walked out of the house and into the rain.

"God, please accept these misguided souls into your loving arms, please grant them everlasting peace and salvation." The man stopped walking and takes off his tinted glasses and looked into the sky. His crimson red orbs were a trait known only to the Ishvalan race.

A few days passed since we last saw Tucker and the chimera, we all wanted to know what would happen to Nina. Would she be used as an experiment? All three of us would protest on that idea.

We had to talk to Mustang or we will end up going crazy on the thought of what would happen to Nina.

The next day, I saw Ed and Al emerge from the Central Command rooms. Ed looked incredibly tired and stressed. I couldn't tell what Al was feeling as he didn't say anything nor did his facial features give him away. It was decided then; we would go to Mustang's office today.

Ed knocked on the door, Al and I, were dreading the answer about Nina. A female around her late twenties, with blonde hair tied up and a military uniform, answered the door. I later learned that this was Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

When Ed asked her on what was to become of Nina, she paled, almost as if debating whether or not to tell us the truth. After much consideration, she sighed, "I guess there is no option now. Nina and Shou Tucker were murdered."

The three of us stood shocked, hearing the news about their death. I could care less about Tucker but Nina, she didn't deserve to die.

"Who was the murderer?" I thought that Hawkeye wouldn't answer but apparently, she did.

"No one you need to be concerned with."

This wasn't the answer I was looking for but, it was better than no answer at all. I needed to know more of this, "How were they murdered?"

"We don't know. When we arrived, both of them were laying on the ground, covered in their own blood. Multiple small cuts were left on the body." Hawkeye answered while walking down the hall. "Though we suspect it to be Scar."

I turned to look at Ed and Al. They had grief stricken faces, horrified by the fact that someone would actually kill Nina and Tucker. I would guess that I had the same face on.

'Wait, why I'm a feeling sorry for a human. Homunculi aren't supposed to feel bad for humans.' I was starting to get scared, wondering if this was normal or not.

"I have to go."

I speed walked away from the Elric brothers, thankfully, they just nodded, too sad about the deaths to question.

I had to go talk to Father or Wrath or any of the homunculi. I quickly ran to Wrath's office. I burst through the doors, wondering why there never was any security here.

Wrath looked up from his paperwork. "Acedia, what brings you here today; shouldn't you be with the Elric brothers?"

I shook my head and speed walked to the closet, opening it and walking down the staircase. I had to talk to Father about this; about why I have humanoid emotions.

I finally reached the bottom of the stairs, running towards the main room which held our Father. When I reached the main room, I saw Father, sitting calmly in his tube chair. He saw me and beckoned me to come forward; I did so.

"Father… why do I have humanoid emotions?" I looked at my feet, a bit embarrassed about asking Father this.

Father signed, running a hand through his long, blonde hair. "I knew this day would come." He whispered to himself more than me. After closing his eyes for a few minutes, he opened them and looks directly into my brown orbs with his gold eyes.

"Acedia… you know how there are seven deadly sins?" Father questions, unsure of whether or not to tell me this information.

I nod. I needed to know this. "Yes…" I trailed off, wanting to know where he was going with this.

"Well, you are considered a semi-sin. You don't really have your own, single sin but your sin is shared with Sloth's. The word "Acedia" means to neglect to do what one is supposed to do. This is a form of Sloth." Father looked into my eyes, searching for any signs of me going to betray him.

It felt like time froze to me. I wasn't a full deadly sin, just half. That's why I can feel humanoid emotions. That's why Father wanted me to spy on the Elrics, I am the sin who can feel emotions.

Father continued to stare at me, my head hanging down as I looked at my feet. "I am only half a sin?"

"Yes." Father stroked his chin thoughtfully, while I was going crazy.

This is what I was created for? Just to spy on people, a hidden human? This was Father's real plan, to create a semi being, with the powers of a full homunculus but has the emotional contents of a human. I would have to admit, it is really clever but, why me?

I looked at Father; I didn't want to tell him what I know about his plans. If he knew about me knowing his plans, he would most likely kill me and erase my memories, creating a second Acedia.

"Well, that makes sense; about the emotions." I stated calmly, looking at Father. "I will continue to carry out my orders." I gave a slight bow to Father and walked back up the stairs to Wrath's office. I was fuming on the inside and I needed some sort of release.

I reached the top of the stairs and came out of the closet, closing it as I left. I saw Wrath staring out the window with an air of authority around him. "Wrath, we are sword fighting." My voice didn't quiver or what not. It was just solid.

Using the philosopher stone at my core, I transformed my lower arm into a katana; much like how Envy could transform his into a snake.

I needed to get rid of some of this anger welling up inside me. The only way I could think of, is to try and defeat Wrath at sword fighting. I charged, taking each step with as much force as possible.

Our swords clashed, sending an arrange of sparks flying. A European long sword versus a samurai sword. Brother versus sister.

I smirked and sent a punch and kick to his gut and face. The kick landed but he cut off my arm, going for his face. We both had some pain on us. Wrath clutching his gut and me, jumping away from him as blood drips from my healing wound.

"Not bad." I couldn't believe that Wrath had actually said that. I stood there surprised, trying to get my brain to wrap around the fact that Wrath had actually complimented me.

During my time of surprise, I didn't notice Wrath charge at me, swinging his sword and making a clean cut off my head.

"Not good either." My body fell to the ground as my head disintegrated into fine dust. Blood was pooling at the base of my neck where Wrath had cut the arteries. Red electricity crackled around my neck, regenerating bones, nerves, muscle and skin; creating another head in place of the old one.

I craned my neck, trying to get the bones to pop back into place. Once that was finished, I turned to look at Wrath with a smile on my face. "Thanks, I needed that." Sword fighting really took out a lot of my anger, plus, getting your head cut off helps as well.

Wrath just shook my blood off his sword and slid it back in its sheath. I stood back up and walked out of his office, closing the doors on my way out. I was about halfway out of Central command when the alarms sounded and the lights started to flash red.

Military soldiers, Hawkeye, Mustang and a few others I didn't know ran towards me. "What's going on?" I noticed all of them had a gun or a weapon of choice on them except Mustang, who was a fire alchemist and had no need for weapons, just his gloves.

"Scar has been spotted." Hawkeye answered, I saw a few guns on her, including the rifle she was holding in her hand.

"I'm coming with you." They didn't say no, so I assumed it was ok. I ran alongside with them to the military trucks; used to transport large amounts of soldiers. Unfortunately, it was packed when we arrived. I volunteered to ride on the roof of the car. Mustang and Hawkeye took some pursuing but eventually they agreed on it and drove off.

I stood on the roof of the truck, wondering about the Elrics. "Wait, Scar targets state alchemists, Ed is a state alchemist and a very famous one was well. Ed and Al are mourning for the death of Nina. Scar killed Nina and Tucker… Scar is fighting with the Elrics right now!"

Right after I finished that sentence, a huge explosion occurred in the distance. Smoke and ash rose from the ground. There wasn't any fire as it was raining.

"Ed, Al" I knew which way the smoke came from and by the rate the truck was going, it would never make it in time. I had to do something. I jumped off the roof of the car and sprinted towards the rising smoke.

I ran through the alleyways, sidewalks, streets; almost being hit by a car. I was panting by the time I had gotten there. I hid myself from their view for a few moments, observing how Scar fights and trying to find a weakness in his technique.

Scar already made a huge chunk of Al's armor shatter and now was closing in on Ed, whom lost his automail arm and looked like he was going to die. I didn't want any of them to die. I ran at Scar and jumped on his back, throwing my weight to one side so he couldn't lay a hand on Ed to explode his brains.

"Ed, get the hell out of here!" I covered Scars eyes and he grabbed me and threw me off him. Surprisingly, he didn't try to kill me with his exploding head thing. Maybe it was because I wasn't a state alchemist.

My back hit a wall of bricks, luckily only a few crumbled and Scar made his way towards me, instead of the Elrics. He stood in front of me, staring a hole though me. "You are the infamous Acedia, the traveling companion of the Elric brothers." He stared at me, forgetting about the Elrics.

I started to stand up and crack my back bones a bit. "Yep, and I presume that you are the infamous murderer of state alchemists; Scar?"

He didn't say anything for a while; he just looked at the Elric brothers and turned back to me. "I'm letting the state alchemist atone for their sins. They will be accepted in the welcoming hands of god in the afterlife."

"Huh" I grunted as I stood up fully, back no longer in pain and facing him. "Sorry bud, but I'm an atheist."

Scar just stared at me, clearly trying to comprehend the fact that I was an atheist. Scar was a man who strongly believed in god and apparently, killing someone and sending their soul to god, helps them atone for their sins, the only question is; why state alchemists?

Scar grunted and raised his hand. "Foolish people, they will be dealt with by god." His hand grasped around my face, a few muffled protests escaping me. 'Crap, I can't let him blow my cover!' I was thinking frantically, trying to get away. "Any last words?" Scar still gripped my head. 'This is my chance!'

"Actually yes," I paused for a few seconds to think about what I was going to say. "You suck." And with that, I kicked him in the crotch.

He quickly let go of me and I jumped a few feet back, glaring at him. I looked at Scar who was on the floor, clutching at his family jewels and then looked at the Elric brothers. "Get out of here!" I had to get them away from here so I can use my powers.

"We aren't leaving you with that murderer!" Ed points to Scar with his good arm; his automail arm was in pieces, scattered everywhere. Al wasn't in much better shape. He had most of his right side blown out.

"I will be fine!" I started to yell at them, trying to let them get away.

We continued to protest until I felt a hand against my shoulder. I craned my head and saw Scar; back to his non-kicked-in-the-balls-state. I laughed nervously. "Um, hi?"

Scar didn't say anything, instead he grabbed my face and blue sparks of lightning started to occur.

BAM! A gunshot echoed through the air and I felt the blue lighting fade completely and Scar with a bleeding arm. "What the?" I was completely confused on who shot the gun until I turned and looked.

I was saved by Hawkeye whom was still holding a smoking pistol. Beside her was Mustang, Armstong and a bunch of soldiers.

It was raining as mustang walked up to Scar, taunting him and in a hidden tone; telling him to fight. Hawkeye yelled out protests, saying that Mustang can't fight in the rain. She ran in, with a gun to help him.

While Hawkeye kicked Mustang out of the grips of death and fired a round of bullets at Scar, I ran to see the Elrics. Ed and Al were sitting on the stone floor, head hanging down. I knelt down beside them. "Ed, Al, are you ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Al looked at Ed as he said that. "Brother?" Al questions. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

Before my very eyes, I saw Al hit Ed over the head. I was shocked, I've never seen Al mad before and by the look on Ed's face; he hasn't seen it either. I sat there as Al talked about "giving up your life" to Ed whom apologized and said that they needed their bodies back and its time for a trip to Resembol.

I watched this exchange between brothers, smiling a bit, seeing them make up. A warm, tingly feeling spread its way through my body. 'This must be what happiness feels like.' I thought.

The sound of gasps filled the air and I turned to see what was happening. The first thing I saw was Scar; without his glasses. Red orbs looked at the military with hate. Scar slammed his hand on the ground, causing an explosion and allowing him to escape.

'He is and Ishvalan?' I was surprised by this fact. Only Ishvalans had red eyes but, they were wiped out during the Ishvalan war.

Mustang, Armstrong and Hawkeye surveyed the surrounding area before looking at us and calling the paramedics over. They wheeled out a hospital bed and put Ed in it while a few paramedics, lifted up Al and put him in the ambulance. Mustang climbed in with us and talked to Ed and Al.

I was very tired from today's events, I leaned my head against the wall, feeling the bumps whenever the car wheels started to turn. I was slowly falling asleep. I heard the entire explanation of the Ishvalan civil war as Mustang told the Elrics.

I didn't want to hear anymore so I tuned them out and tried to fall asleep, trying to fall asleep like the way a normal human does.


	7. Chapter 7

"Resembool, where is that?" I was standing in the Central command with the Elric brothers and Mustang.

"Our hometown" The brothers said in unison. "I need to get my mechanic to repair my automail arm so I can repair Al's body." I looked over to where Al was. He was in pieces, literally.

He was detached for "Easy mobility" or so they say. He was in a large, wooden box with a few pieces of metal limbs sticking out and his head. Poor guy.

Ever since the little run in with Scar, the military has been upgrading their security. Armstrong was to be Ed, Al and my bodyguard until Ed and Al could get their automail and armour back. Truth be told, I am really getting tired of Armstrong's sparkles that always dance around him. For me, Wrath had given me a beautiful katana. It had a black sheath and sliver hilt with a design of waves crashing. When he gave me the katana, I was overjoyed. The joy didn't last long when he told me if I break it, he was going to kill me. Not like I could die anyways but still, it's a bit sad to know that your brother likes a sword more than his little sister.

We also had a few more sword fighting lessons and I have managed to give him two punches in one lesson! That is a great achievement for me, if I do say so myself. He, on the other hand, managed to cut my head off over a hundred times, severed my arm and leg, cut my eyes out and cut my body in half. It was very painful.

I stood there, thinking about Resembool; Ed and Al's home. "I'm in, when are we leaving?"

Mustang turned to look at me. "Right now."

Ed, Al, Armstrong and I boarded the train as it pulled away from the station. Mustang and Hawkeye waved in the distance; their forms growing smaller and smaller.

I stuck my head back in the train and looked at the brothers sitting across from me and Armstrong sitting beside me. An awkward blanket of silence hung through the air. "Well, what is there to do on this train?" I was very bored when I said this and I can tell by the looks on the Elric's faces that they wanted to do something as well.

"Stick your head out a window?" Ed's dry sense of humour showed up and I was not amused.

"Why don't you do that, shorty?" I knew the "short" comment would get to him. Sure enough, his face turned an angry, cherry red and he exploded. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORTY?!"

I smirked for a few seconds. "Careful Ed, you don't have your alchemy right now and I have a katana on me." I point towards my katana. I was thinking about naming it but, what?

Ed growls and shrunk back into his seat, grumbling about how he hated this. They soon got bored and fell asleep, well, at least Armstrong and Ed did. Al and I couldn't fall asleep.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Al's curious voice rang through out section of the train. "I guess I'm just not that tired. After all, I didn't do much battling yesterday; it was mostly you, Ed and Armstrong, fighting Scar."

He seemed to except my answer easily and I sighed on the inside; happy that he didn't know about me being a homunculus. If they found out, two things can happen. One, they use me as a test subject or two, Father kills me. Both suck.

I guess I zoned out during this time and before I knew it, we were in a small city, just south of Resembool. We got off the train, Armstrong carrying the box that held Al's body parts. I stretched out some of my sore limbs while the males looked around.

"Tim Marcoh?" I heard the distinct voice of Armstrong call out a person's name. I haven't heard of this person before so I turned. All I saw was a figure, hurrying down the train platform, as if he was an escaped convict.

"Is he an escaped convict or something?" They all looked at me like I've grown a third head, well, just Armstong. Ed and Al were as confused as I was.

"He is a state alchemist that has served in the Ishvalan war; the crystal alchemist." Armstong said in a burly voice.

I have heard about the Ishvalan war and I know that Envy; my brother, started it. He disguised himself as an Amestris military soldier and shot a girl. That one bullet was all it took to start the war.

"Do you think he knows about the philosopher stone?" Ed asked Armstrong who replied, "He was the one who made most of the stones." That one sentence was all it took for Ed to start chasing the crystal alchemist; we followed closely behind. We lost Marcoh for a while and wandered the streets; that was, until I asked someone if they heard about him.

Apparently, Marcoh is very famous around these parts as a doctor and since many people noticed that Ed didn't have an arm, they kindly pointed us to Marcoh's house. Ed didn't knock and just barged in.

A gunshot rang through the air and I saw Ed freaking out while the crystal alchemist pointed a gun at him and kept yelling, "Stay away! They sent you! I will never go back, not after all of that!" Marcoh kept on going on about this. We managed to calm him down enough so that we could all sit down and talk.

"The philosopher stone…" Marcoh trailed off and rested his head on his hands, "Is a stone used to give its holder tremendous amount of power." Our group sat across from Marcoh, with the exception of Al, who was on the ground, in a box.

"Are the stones real?" Ed said. He had two experiences where the stone turned out to be a fake. The first with a state alchemist known as the freezing alchemist and the second, with a priest in Liore.

Marcoh reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a vial of a red substance. "Wait, that can't be the stone, aren't the stones, well… stones?" I asked, clearly this guy doesn't know what he is talking about. Oddly enough, Marcoh said nothing and took off the cap of the bottle and pour the red "philosopher stone," onto the table. There, it started to solidify into a bright red, round sphere.

I couldn't believe it; all philosopher stones were solid, not a liquid. I would have to tell Father about this. I stared at the stone on the table and poked it. After I poked it, Ed started to poke it as well.

Ed finally stopped poking and turned to Marcoh, "You have to tell me how to make one." He slammed him hand down into the table, "Please."

Marcoh stood up with equal force. "You don't want to know how to make one, once you find out the key ingredient, you won't recover from the shock." He clenched his fist and lowers his head, reminiscing about a painful memory. "Now leave."

We walked out of Marcoh's house and he shut the door on us, no one said anything after that. My guess is that we were all thinking about the philosopher stone.

"I don't get it, why? What makes the philosopher stone so powerful?" Ed kept on saying over and over as we were waiting for our train to arrive. 'If I could tell you, I will.' I thought, annoyed at Ed's antics.

"Wait! Wait!" That voice; we all spun around to see Marcoh chasing after us. When he finally reached where we were standing, he rested his hands on his knees to catch his breath. "The stone, my research, you will find it in Amestris."

"Where?" Was all I asked. "I can't give you the information on that; you will have to figure it out yourselves." I guess this was his way of trying to help us find to stone but at the same time, convince us that the stone is almost impossible to find. "Thank you." A voice to my left said. "But remember, the truth is one you don't want to hear." Marcoh said and departed from the station.

We headed aboard the train that took us to Resembool. It took us about thirty minutes to reach our destination. We all hopped out of the train, Armstrong was still carrying Al in a box. Many minutes passed until I asked Ed a very important question. "Where is your mechanic anyways?"

"A distance away from the station." Ed pointed to a very small house on top of a small hill in the distance. I had to squint my eyes to see the house.

"Well, lead the way."

After a very long walk, hearing Armstrong talk about how strong he is and Ed freaking out over what his mechanic will do to him, I was very tired and frustrated.

"Brother, Winry isn't all bad."

"Easy for you to say, you've never been hit by her wrench." Ed groans and rubs a spot on his head. I presumed that was where the wrench always hit him. I rubbed my now aching head. I really didn't want to hear anymore talking. I opened my mouth to tell them to shut up but, I was cut off by a rather loud "OUCH!"

I opened my eyes to see Ed, lying on the ground with blood dripping from his head. Al look unfazed, even though he was still in the box and Armstrong… looked like Armstrong.

The only new person I saw was who I assumed to be Winry. She was wearing a pair of beige track pants, what looked to be a piece of black cloth, covering her breasts and a dark green bandana; to keep the hair out of her face. "Ed! How many times do I have to tell you to visit for regular maintaineince?!" Winry yelled and blew a strand of her blond hair away from her face, sighing in frustration.

She didn't notice me yet and focused her attention on Ed, glaring at him before running a hand through her blonde hair. "Visit sometime." Were the two words she said before she looked at his "missing" automail arm. "What happened to my automail?" She was on the verge of anger.

"Um, I broke it." Ed said in an unusually high pitch as Armstrong dumped the remains of the automail arm on the ground. Winry's eyes widened and ran to the broken automail, clutching a large piece with tears on the edge of her eyes. "How could you?!"

"Yeah… can you fix it?" Ed gave no support for Winry whom was still clutching her precious automail.

"Give us three days." A new voice piped up and I looked at a short, old woman who was smoking something from a pipe, blowing out smoke as she finished with her last sentence.

And so, that's how we ended up staying with the Rockbells. We had three days to waste and since Ed and Al are kind of disabled right now, it was only Armstrong and I. We decided to practice alchemy for him and sword fighting for me.

We stood in the Rockbell's backyard, standing face to face. I unsheathed my katana which I have named Glory. I know, very corny name but I liked it. It made me feel like I could take down any opponent.

Armstrong's muscles ripped apart his shirt as he crashed his fists together, blue crackles starting to surround him. Ed and Al sat on the sidelines. Ed was clearly unhappy that he couldn't fight. "Why do you get to fight?"

"Does it look like I'm missing an arm?" I spoke without looking at him, keeping my gaze on Armstrong, getting ready for anything he could throw at me. "I'm not going to hold back." Armstrong proudly states as the blue crackles continued to build around him.

"Neither am I." I waited for him to make the first move. Wrath had always said that the first, who makes the move, loses. This was true in all of our battles; I would charge in, head first and loose or get my head cut off.

I saw his shoulders twitch, signalling that he was going to make the first move. He slammed his fist into the ground, sending chunks of rock into the air. With his other fist, he slams it into the rocks, creating spear point chunks and sending them at me.

My eyes widened at the speed of the spear heads. I had to duck to the ground, lying flat out to avoid all the spears. Luckily, they can't change direction. When I looked up, Armstrong made another round of spears fly towards me but, this time, they were raining down.

"Crap!" I quickly scampered to my feet and ran away from the area of the spears. I ran towards Armstrong. I knew that if I wanted to beat him, then I would have to get on his backside somehow. I clearly couldn't use my power right now but, if I could, I would have just transformed my arm into a spray bottle containing some knock out gas. I can change into non living things while Envy can change into living things.

I ran, charging at him with my katana in both hands, ready to slice a piece of flesh but not enough to kill him. I saw his shoulders twitch again, signalling that he was about to attack. Armstrong slammed his hands on the ground once more, creating a cannon that fired out rocks with his face on them.

I shivered at the faces and quickly jumped, going in a zigzag formation until I managed to nick his arm. A slow stream of blood oozed out of his wound and I jumped back before he can launch a counter attack at close distance.

Armstrong hit the ground again but nothing happened. All of a sudden, huge, boulder sized fists came out of the ground. One of them hit me and it was painful. I thought Armstrong was the nice guy, not wanting to hurt anyone, well, I guess it's different in a battle; real or not.

I winced and rubbed my backside, where the rock fist hit. Good thing my ability to heal, only deals with cuts and anything that has spilled blood, not with bruises.

I looked at Armstrong and raised my hands up. "Call it even? We both made some sort of injury on one another and I don't want to fight anymore." I saw Armstrong visibly relax his muscles, He didn't like fighting unless if it was absolutely necessary. How I even got him to spar with me will forever be a mystery.

Armstrong raised his hand out to me, like shaking hands with an opposing sports team, saying "Good job." We shook hands; a silent acknowledgment ran between us.

Ed and Al looked at just what happened. It has been a few minutes since Armstrong and I started to fight and, the ground was torn up. I laugh nervously, scratching the back of my neck and giving off an "I'm in trouble" smile.

"No worries Elric brothers." Armstrong said, fairly confident as he made the ground go back to the way it was; only a few lumps and bumps stood out. It was impressive.

The sun started to set, a beautiful mix of red, orange, yellow and blue. "We should start heading back." I say as I pointed to the orange sky. They nodded and Armstrong picked up the box Al was in and walked to the Rockbell's house. Ed and I followed closely behind.

"Well, now what?" Three days have passed and Ed has gotten his arm fixed and patched up Al's armour. "We are headed back to Amestris to find the stone."


	8. Chapter 8

Winry was tired from pulling three all-nighters. After she had gotten the sleep she needed, she tiredly climbs out of bed. Her hair was a mess. Strands of blonde sticking up everywhere. When she finally opened the door to her repair room, she noticed an odd screw lying on the table. Winry held the screw up to the light and after a minute of silence, she got a nervous look on her face.

"Woops." Winry had forgotten a very important screw for Ed's automail. Without that piece, Ed would be in big trouble.

I woke up from my "sleep" in Father's base under Central command. Only yesterday did our group arrive back at Central and today, the Elric brothers planned to search the first state library. Apparently, the Elrics and I are now a traveling team.

I finished all my morning stuff and walked up the closet to Wrath's office. I saw Wrath and asked him for a rematch in sword fighting. This was our routine. I wake up, have an hour long sword fight with Wrath and then, go see and spend the rest of the day with the Elric brothers.

"How many times to I have to beat you to make you stay down?" Wrath stood up from his chair and walked towards me, completely relaxed and not at all concerned about the damage I could do to him.

"I've gotten stronger." I stood on the opposite side of the room, getting ready for the fight. Just once, I would like to beat Wrath and shove his head down his throat… but I can't. If I did that, he would die. For some reason, Father made him a human based homunculus while he made me a humanoid homunculus. Odd, why didn't Father sent Wrath out on this mission?

I slammed the base of my palm on my forehead. "Stupid." I said to myself, realizing how idiotic my thoughts sounded. Wrath traveling with the Elrics? Even more pathethic, King Bradley, the commander of the Amestris military, traveling with two state alchemists?

While I was in the middle of my think fest, Wrath ran towards me with lighting speed and cut off my head. After a few seconds, my head regenerated. "That was a cheap shot!" I groaned and snapped my jaw back into place.

"Always," Wrath started. "Be on your guard." I finished. I've heard that sentence so many times and it was getting really annoying. "Less talk, more fight!" I yelled and whipped my katana out of its sheath. I sprinted in Wrath's direction, aiming a nice slice right above his stomach. I had forgotten that most people expect a kick, punch or knife to the stomach. It was one of the most well guarded places on the human body. Stupid me.

"KARK." My upper body hunched over as blood flowed like a waterfall out of my mouth. While I was hunched over, I saw the sword that Wrath used to stab my stomach with. "Tsk, Tsk, didn't I tell you to never aim for the stomach unless it is the final blow?" Wrath shook his head in disappointment and my body started to shake. Not from the pain, but from laughter. Wrath raised and eyebrow at my laughter but then grunted. When he looked down, a stream of blood that trickled from a cut on his stomach.

"Now… That… Isn't… The… Final…Blow." I wheezed. I couldn't heal completely until the sword was taken out of my gut. Wrath pulled the sword out of my gut with lightning fast motion. I tumbled backwards by the force of the sword being wrenched out of my gut and fell on my behind. Red electricity crackled at the wound and soon, it healed up, leaving behind only a shirt with a knife sized hole near the stomach.

I looked over at Wrath who was bleeding from the nice sized cut across his stomach. "You want help with that?" I half asked and half taunted. Normally, I don't taunt but I was so giddy with excitement. I had actually managed to cut Wrath, the best swordsman, King Bradley. It wasn't a small cut or anything; it was a good sized cut across the stomach.

"No." Wrath's pride got in the way. He doesn't like to lose either; none of the eight deadly sins do. "Alright, whatever." I said with a wave of my hand and walked out of Wrath's office. "Now I have to go find Ed and Al." The halls of Central Command at this time were mostly empty, save for a few officers here and there.

"They're probably in Mustang's office." I concluded as I pressed a few buttons in the elevator and waited. "Geez, how long does an elevator take to reach the third floor?" I stood in front of Mustang's office. For the last 15 minutes, I was stuck in an elevator.

As I opened the door, I saw Ed, Al and two people whom I didn't realise. One was defiantly a male. Blonde hair parted at the middle reaching his chin and a semi-round face, still a bit of baby fat lingering.

The other was a female. Black hair cut short, almost a buzz but with a few centimetres of hair, she also had a mole or beauty mark on her cheek.

"Ah, Acedia, my favourite person to be around." Mustang said with sarcasm laced deep in his voice. I rolled my eyes and sat down, ignoring the questioning stares of the two newcomers. "Who are they?" I jabbed a thumb behind me. "Your new escorts." Mustang smirks and I look at the two people. "Great, first Armstrong and now these two? When will we stop getting escorts?" The two looked at me with annoyance etched on their faces. "Colonel Mustang, we are supposed to escort all three of these children?" The female said. I swear; she was just trying to agitate me with her remark. Who does she think she is?! I'm older then her by 40 or so years!

I really thought I caught on fire by the anger I felt. She has no right to call me a child! It's almost as bad as calling Ed short! I stood up, pushing the chair away with the back of my knees, letting the legs scrape against the carpet. I marched right up to the lady and said, "You have no right to call me a child." I couldn't let it slip out that I was 57 years old. They would think I was a crazy or something. "A child is a person from the age of 1 to 16. I am seventeen." I got up in her face to tell her this. I sent a glare to her and she shivered. It wasn't until Mustang cleared his throat, that I stopped glaring at the lady.

"Acedia, this is Maria Ross," He gestured to the female who I just had an argument with. "And this is Denny Brosh, they will be your escorts." I glared at Maria and waved at Denny, saying hello. After all, Denny wasn't the one who taunted me about my age. I sat back down in my chair while Mustang briefed us in on the state libraries and finding more about the philosopher stone. It wasn't until I heard Ed shout, "WHAT?!" that I started listening. Apparently, the first branch of the state library was burnt to the ground.

"But, there is someone who can help you. Someone who worked at the first branch library." Mustang crossed his arms, annoyed at Ed for screaming. "Well, please, do tell." I said and leaned into my chair. All I wanted to do was get the information, find the person and go to see Father. Mustang was amused by my impatience and fed us some more information. Correction, useless information. "Well, it's a girl and she got fired from the library for reading too much." I felt my eye twitch, "Who ever gets fired for reading so much? Nerd." I grumbled the last part under my breath, hoping no one heard. No one did and Mustang started to give us actual, useful information. "Her name is Sheska. She can be found at the second branch library." Mustang concluded and waved us out of his office. As we headed out, we heard Mustang say one last thing. "She will most likely be buried under books."

"What… the hell?" A bunch of books, all stacked on top of one another, were piled to the roof. I'm guessing one of these towers fell and buried the lady named Sheska which, right now, we are trying to dig out of the books. "Thank goodness! I thought I was going to be buried alive!" A voice squeaked as we pulled her out of the pile of books. "Are you Sheska?" I inquired. "Yep, that's me." Sheska smiles and rubs the back of her neck in embarrassment. Well, for once, Mustang was actually right.

"Well, Sheska, it's nice to finally meet you. We've all heard so much about you." I gushed, trying to get her to spit out answers fast so we can get outta here. "Y-you have?" Sheska blushed. She wasn't used to getting gushed at. I on the other hand, had to keep myself from barfing at her behaviour. It was sickening that she didn't have the decency to actually not blush from compliments. I smiled a sickening sweet smile. It looked real to an average person but a few can see through it. Sheska wasn't one of those few. "My name is Acedia, and this is Ed, Al, Denny and… Maria." I gestured to each one of them as I said their name. I had a slight hesitation to saying the last name… Maria. I wanted to say something like mozzarella or make fun of her name but I held it back.

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Sheska." She greeted us cheerfully. Ed stepped up and asked the question we all wanted to know, "Why were you buried under all those books?" Sheska rubbed her wrist and began to tell us her life story. "Well, it started when I was working at the first branch library…" Great, just what we needed; a boring person who tells her life story to anyone she meets. I think, during the first few words she said, I fell asleep. I woke up when I heard Sheska memorized all of Marcoh's work. That was pretty impressive.

"So you memorized every word of Marcoh's work?" I inquired while she nods her head, a smile gracing her face. "Yes, every letter of every word." I smirked when she said this. Just while I was about to ask her to help us by writing down Marcoh's work, Ed stepped in and asked first. "Can you write down Marcoh's work for us?" He asked but Sheska wasn't that dumb. "What is in it for me?" She crossed her arms. She clearly wanted some kind of deal. Before Ed could answer, I stepped up. "You can have a job at a place with… lots of books that you can read all day."

I smirked as she had stars in her eyes, just by the thought of reading all day. Clearly, she was going to cooperate with us. "You have a deal!" She stuck her hand out to me, in an agreement. I gladly shook it, closing the deal. "Any chance you can get this done for us by tomorrow?" I asked in the sweetest voice I can manage. She eagerly nods her head, not wanting to disappoint and went to the next room to rewrite Marcoh's work.

"Well, the deal is closed." I sighed in satisfaction after Sheska closed the door to the next door. As I turned to the Elric brothers and our two escorts who were all looking at me strangely. "What?" The Elric brothers first composed themselves, getting rid of the look on their faces. "Nothing" Ed said while looking straight pass me. I narrowed my eyes but didn't say anything. Soon, it became deadly silent with the exception of Sheska mumbling next door.

"So, we have a day to kill, what do you guys want to do?"

A day passed and all we did was eat, sleep and talk... in the same room we were in yesterday. Denny and Maria went to grab some food and that left the Elrics and me, bored out of our wits. We ended up asking questions about each other until Denny and Maria came back. We then ate and went to sleep, listening to the sound of Sheska writing in the next room. Morning came too soon as Sheska slammed the door open. Beads of sweat were trickling down her face as she panted a bit. "It's… finished." After that sentence, she literally collapsed and fell asleep on the ground. We stared at her as she was sleeping and I nudged her with my shoe. "She's fast asleep, now to get Marcoh's work." I said and walked into the room that she was in. The Elric brothers and our escorts followed shortly behind.

I saw the huge stacks of paper and I knew that was Marcoh's work duplicates. "Well… everybody grab a stack and lets get outta here." I quickly took the medium sized stack and proceeded to walk to the exit. The Elrics and the escorts followed. Stacks of paper, over three feet high, where in their arms. We put the paper in the back of a car and headed to Central command. Maria was driving and Denny was in the front seat. This left Ed, Al and I, squashed in the back seats.

When we finally reached Central command, we all grabbed a stack of papers and went to the library. Our escorts left us alone so that we could look through the notes in peace. But they just really wanted to get away from us. I sat in an armchair while Ed sat on another chair and Al sat on the ground. When Ed picked a stack of paper and looked at it, he freaked out. "A cookbook?!" His eyes dilated at the newfound information. Al and I rushed to his side. "Is Marcoh an idiot?" I shook my head. "…Maybe it's in a code?" Al said in his high, childish tone. My eyes scanned the page. It really could be a code written in the cookbook instructions. A few minutes of silence passed; our brains were thinking on how to decode it. Finally, Ed snapped his fingers, and told Al and me how to decode it. Our escorts soon came back and we then spent several days trying to find the key to making a philosopher stone.

"No… It can't be." I watched as Ed and Al looked with horror, at the decoded cookbook. I already knew what the key ingredient in a philosopher stone is, as I have one inside me but, I had to act that I didn't know. After all, I'm still pretending to be the girl from Xing whose parents died and she wants to bring them back by a philosopher stone. "What?" I asked dumbfounded as I leaned in to get a better look. "The philosopher stone… the key ingredient is… human lives." Ed looked like he had just seen a zombie. His features looked tired and he smelled funny. He is going to take a shower once this is over.

I gasped and covered my hands over my mouth, keeping up the charades. "That's impossible…" I trailed off. Maria and Denny stood up, alarmed by this information. Al turned his attention away from his brother and to our escorts. "You can't tell anyone." I could almost hear the begging in his voice. He was desperate to not let people find out about this newly discovered information. We stood in silence and what felt like an eternity later, Maria and Denny nodded their heads, signalling that they won't tell anyone. Unfortunately, Denny wasn't able to keep his mouth shut and Armstrong soon learned about it through intimidation.

"Look at this." Ed said. He had gotten over the initial shock of the key ingredient in the stone and is now looking for any evidence that could lead us to a philosopher stone. Al and I gathered around him, looking at the map that he pulled out. "It's just a map, what's the big deal?" I asked nonchalantly. Ed pointed to certain points on the map as our eyes followed. "A lab is here." He circled the laboratory with his fingers. "And the jail is here. There could be a possibility that the people at the laboratory are using the criminal's lives to make philosopher stones!" I took a closer look at the map. Everything Ed said made sense. It almost felt like everything is connected. "We have to save them!" Al shouted and the brothers made a dash to the door. "Why do we have to save crimin…" I wasn't able to finish off my sentence as that was when Armstrong slammed the door open. Denny and Maria each in one arm. "And where do you think you're going?" Armstrong asked in his burly voice.

'He knows.' I thought and looked at the brothers. They were trying to think up and excuse but couldn't so they told the truth. "We want to stop the people at jail from dieing." Al said. I really think he was using his childish demeanour to get what he wanted but that's just my opinion. Armstrong then gave us a lecture about not helping people from jail etc… I tuned out a few seconds from the start and I didn't listen to anything else until the slam of a door sounded, signalling that Armstrong has left. I turned to look at Ed and Al. "We are still going." They nodded in agreement and we waited until nightfall to sneak off to the lab. We soon arrived and looked for a way in. The good news, we found an air vent that Ed and I can squeeze into. Bad news is that Al's armour wouldn't fit through so he had to stand outside while Ed and I crawled to the inside. Little did we know a surprise was waiting for us there.


End file.
